pokeyugibakuben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Antony Menhem (power rangers)
Appearance As a kid, Antony has long, blond hair, green eyes and a pointy nose. He has small ears and small lips, with short arms and short legs. He wears any kind of shoe such as timberlake, f50, and geox. He is 0.8 m tall and is aproximately 29 kg. Antony wears black jeans, a red top, and a red jacket with drawngs on it. He doesnt wear accessories like Miguel but he only wears his watch. As a White Ranger, he has white outfit with golden epulets, a golden belt, golden shoes with a silver timberlake sign, and golden gloves. He has 4 pockets: 2 pockets for his blasters, which he inserts his tiger or elephant power cards to charge it up with mini versions of them, 1 pocket for his power cards, and a pocket for his morpher. As a Shadow Ranger, he wears the American army outfit but made out of metal, and it is darker in color. He has bronze colored shoes with the sign of GEOX colored silver, bronze nightvision goggles next to his left eye, bronze gloves and belt and 4 pockets: 1 for power cards, 1 for morpher, 1 for blaster, which he inserts his delta power card to charge it using a mini version of it, and 1 for the White Shadow Ranger morpher. As a White Shadow Ranger, he wears the Shadow Ranger outfit but instead it is white and black. He wears silver shoes with F50 sign on it, golden gloves and belt, silver epulets, bronze and silver night vision goggles next to his right eye, and aiming goggles next to his left. He now has 6 pockets: 2 pockets for 2 blaster, for either the Tiger, Elephant, Delta Base, Falcon, and Shadow Falcon power cards to charge them up, 2 pockets for 2 power card decks, one for the white ranger and one for the shadow ranger, and 2 pockets for the white ranger and the shadow ranger morphers. As aWhite Ninja Ranger, he wears a white ninja outfit with a white helmet. He wears white shoes and white gloves ad a black belt for his ninja mastery. He has only 2 pockets: 1 for his morpher and 1 for his power card deck. As a Shadow Ninja, he is the same as the red ninja ranger except his outfit is colored grey instead of white. As a Shadow White Ninja Ranger, he has a white and grey vertically striped shirt, grey pants and a white helmet with grey highlights on it. He has 4 pockets: 2 morpher, and 2 power card deck. As Super White/Shadow/Shadow White Ranger, the only things added was that they had armors just like Vegeta in Dragonball, but were all colored white, and that they were much more darker in color. Personality Antony is half brave, half coward, agressive, strong person. He likes to make people laugh, tries to cheer them up, tries to solve some of their problems but they dont work. He is always agressive and only calmed down by his brothers "Calm Viper Technique." In his ranger form he has the traits of a dog: loyal to the red ranger, superhuman smell, speed as fast as the fastest dog, and does what he is told. Despite that, Antony is a person who is not wise, really predictable to his friends, ignorant, kind of smart kid. He is funny but not that funny when it comes to makin joke, and he is only serious when it is about chocolate and games. Arsenal Unimorpher: The unimorpher was made by Gordon in order to save the world from harm, these morphers are used by the red, white, black, blue, yellow and pink rangers to morph, call their weapons, vehicles, call zords, summon meazord and much more. They insert a power card in it and push it in to summon what they want. The morpher resembles Zordosei, the leader of both The Milky Way and The Gosordon XVIII rangers. Shadow Morpher: '''The Shadow Morpher was given to Antony when he found out the use of his Unimorpher's black button by accident. The Shadow Morpher allows Antony to control The Delta Base that was brought throught time into the timeline of the United Megaforce. The Shadow Morpher was created by Shadow the Intergalactic Hedgehog, the former apprentiece of Gordon before Alpha 10A, to stop the S.P.D from losing the Delta Patrol Sword of Life. '''UniShadowMorpher: '''The UniShadow Morpher is a combination of the White Unimorpher and the Shadow Morpher. It was combined when Antony, by acciddent, put his two morphers on the labe table and pushed the red button since he is crazy for red buttons. Gordon did not confiscate it since it was done by accident and that antony did not know anything about until Miguel explained. '''Ninjamorpher: '''The Ninjamorpher was given to the original 6 rangers when they lost their Unimorphers to Princess Attea whn she used Morphmagnet. These Ninjamorpher gave the rangers incredible ninja skills and Antony was surprised because he never had any knowledge about ninja skills. '''Shadow morpher VI: '''The Shadow Morpher VI is a ninja version of the Shadow Morpher stolen by Attea. It was also used by the S.P.D Shadow Ranger Doggy to save the S.P.D rangers from losing the Delta Patrol Sword of Life. Doggy used both Shadow Morphers I and VI to help the rangers. The Shadow Morpher VI was special to Antony that he even uses it after they retrieved their original morpher. '''Shadow Ninja Morpher: '''The Shadow Ninja Morpher was a ninja version of the UniShadow Morpher. This morpher was created just when Antony created the UniShadowMorpher, so there wasnt anything special about it except its incredible power. '''Supermorpher: The Supermorpher was given to the original 6 rangers to enter their Supermode even the roboranger. The supermorpher offers them new powercards, new zords and mechazords, new megazords and new weapons. Uniblaster: The Uniblaster is a normal blaster that shoots lasers like the color of the ranger. Using their power cards they summon mini forms of their mechazords and insert them on the top to make the "Depends on ranger zord" Uni Blaster. Tiger Sword: The Tiger Sword is Antony's megaweapon, it is a normal sword with tiger initials on it that only Miguel knows how to read it and told Antony what it meant o that Antony could use it. If the initials are said correctly then the sword emits great power and unleashes the Tiger spirit and then Antony forms his victory charge "The Tigre Initial Slash". Elephant Shield: '''The Elephant Shield was given to Antony when he recieved the Elephant zord once he defeated the MammothPhantom. '''Shadow Blade/Gun: The Shadow Blade/Gun are weapons for the Shadow Ranger and are summoned using the Shadow Morpher. He summons the Gun and charges the blaster to bast a powerful beam and summons the blade to get rid of the monsters by using Shadow Blade. Tiger Blade/Gun: The Tiger Blade/Gun was given to Antony once he fused the two morphers. He is able to fire a Chi ball with 10 mini kamehamehas, while the blade emits a slash with Ice balls around it. Delta 'Tiger Dagger/'Elephant Mace:''' '''The Delta Tiger Dagger/Elephant Mace was obtained by fusing the Ninjamorpher and the Robomorpher VI. The Delta Tigger Dagge is a dagger that produces ice when surrounded by nitrogen, while the Elephant Mace produces spikes. '''Falcon Blaster: '''The Falcon Blaster once he obtained the Ninjamorpher with the power cards. The Falcon Blaster is a white blaster which it emits white or blue ice balls depends on the power card. '''Shadow Falcon Double Dagger: '''The Shadow Falcon Double Dagger was obtained by fusing the Ninjamorpher and the Shadow Ninja Morpher. The Shadow Falcon Double Dagger is a double dagger that produces ice and or snow when surrounded by nitrogen. '''Super Sword: '''The Super Sword is also the super mode morpher. It is a long spear wth a sphere untop to insert the mini superzord to morph into a supermode. It was obtained when proved to the White Antelope Sword that they are good. '''Uniforce Blaster: '''The Uniforce Blaster is a combination of the 6 Uniforce weapons to make a big ball of energy burst out of it.